


The Fallen One

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Injury, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have done a better job.  If he had, maybe they wouldn't be here now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt asking for wincest angst. I hope this fit the bill.

Sam couldn’t look. He couldn’t make eye contact with the scene in front of him. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up big time. He’d made mistakes before but Dean had always been there to pick up the pieces and fix his messes. But this time; this time Sam’s fuck up was out of Dean’s control. He’d tried, Lord knows he’d tried. And that’s exactly how they’d ended up here. Dean’s blood was running out of his body faster than Sam could apply pressure to the wound. 

“S’mmy.” His brother’s voice was growing weaker every time he called to him. Sam shushed him and pushed a little harder on Dean’s chest, eliciting a pained groan from him. 

 

“Sorry. Fuck, Dean! I’m so fucking sorry.” Tears gathered in Sam’s eyes but he refused to let his brother see them fall; his breakdown could wait. There was no way Sam could fix this. Dean had taken the Wendigo attack for him; his fucking Batman of a brother had pushed him aside and taken a fatal hit. It ripped Dean’s chest to shreds before Sam could get a shot off. 

“Not...not your...fault, S’mmy.” Dean’s breaths were becoming more shallow and Sam could feel the slowing of the rise and fall of Dean’s chest below his hands. Sam bit his lip to hold back the sob; it wouldn’t be long now. Soon, he could release the cyclone of emotions he was barely keeping at bay. 

Sam risked a glance at Dean’s eye and saw the light slowly fading. He moved a hand from Dean’s chest and rested it on his brothers cheek, “I love you, Dean.” The words barely pushed past the lump in his throat. He knew they’d reached their destination when he saw the small upturn of Dean’s lips; Sam could feel the fall of Dean’s chest and it didn’t rise again. Dean was gone, Sam was alone and it was all his fault. He finally let the tears fall while he gently cradled his fallen brother in his arms. “I’m so fucking sorry, Dean. So sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated. Also, you can come visit me on tumblr at hellsqveen.co.vu <3


End file.
